


at least it wasn't incriminating

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Larabie Jenkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jenkins practices his artistic abilities and Daud shows up. Self-indulgent reblog fic about Pathopharmacology's Whaler headcanons</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least it wasn't incriminating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/gifts).



> For [mugu](http://mugumugu.tumblr.com/) and [patho](http://pathopharmacology.tumblr.com).
> 
> Seriously, Patho’s adorable supernatural assassin Whaler headcanons are the best and Mugu! Your art is always getting better (how do you improve from fabulous? only you can) so never forget it!
> 
> The art that inspired this: [Dedication by MonkeyMu](http://monkeymu.deviantart.com/art/Dedication-345072816)

Jenkins doesn’t dream anymore. He doesn’t need them, just like he doesn’t need his first name. There’s enough weirdness in the world already and he doesn’t need to dream. Just do as Daud says, just keep living.

He takes comfort in other things. Singing as he washes the dishes with Eli, feeding the multitude of cats that seems to grow with each night. Sometimes he sketches.

He starts naming his better pieces in the style of Sokolov’s pretentious portrait names. Jenkins leaves one titled “Surly Git With A Terrible Sense Of Humour” on top of Reynold’s footlocker and finds his mustache shaved off the next morning. 

He supposes it’s a compliment to his artistic ability, in Reynold’s backhanded, humourless way. Perhaps it’s revenge for the sideburns he shaved off. It can be so very hard to tell with Reynolds sometimes ( _most of the time, actually_ ).

He’s gone through all of the Whalers and is working through the final touches of a portrait of Daud when the shadows at the corner of his eye shift. To his horror, Daud appears in the dormitories. Jenkins swears that inspection wasn’t until tomorrow but Daud has his own reasons. They don’t question him about where he goes or what he chooses to do ( _most of the time, anyways_ ).

Daud leans over the paper, the look in his eyes inscrutable. He says nothing and Jenkins doesn’t really have anything to say (that won’t make Daud gut him). It feels like he’s passed some sort of test when Daud turns away with a curt nod to start rifling through Eli’s belongings.

He leaves the sketch on Daud’s desk, untitled. At least it wasn’t a flipbook.


End file.
